Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combustion engine, mounted on a motorcycle, in which a crankshaft extends in a widthwise direction of the motorcycle and a supercharger pressurizes intake air.
Description of Related Art
As a combustion engine mounted on a motorcycle, a combustion engine has been known in which a crankshaft extends in a widthwise direction of the motorcycle and a supercharger is driven by power extracted from the crankshaft, thereby pressurizing intake air (e.g., Patent Document 1).